The Boy Who Cried Flying Saucer
is the 45th episode of Ultraseven. Plot Saburu, a man who lives in a small village in Japan works like the average Japanese citizen, but is unhappy with his current life. Saburu in his neighborhood is an unpopular and mostly hated person because of the noise or problems he causes. On his free time, Saburu likes to look at the billions of stars in the universe, but this causes him to be extremely tired at work to the point where he almost gets himself severely injured. One day, Saburu meets a yong boy who also shares an interest in stars and the two become friends. Saburu one night discovers mutiple flying saucers in the night sky, however no one believes the sighting, including the Ultra Garrison. The Ultra Garrison claims that he was an "amateur astronomer." The young boy however believes his story and says that there will be more saucers in the sky. Later, the boy takes Saburu to his shop where he reveals to him to be Alien Perolynga. Alien Perolynga mocks and scares Saburu into calling the Ultra Garrison to see if they believe his encounter with Perolynga Seijin. The Ultra Garrison doesn't believe him and of course thinks he is crazy. Alien Perolynga sees Saburu's depression in his life on Earth and gives him an offer to "Come with him to stars." Later, after a further investigation by Dan Moroboshi and the other members, it turned out Saburu wasn't lying as the Flying Saucers weren't detected by advanced telescopes, but indeed exist. The Ultra Garrison move out to stop the threat of invasion, but Dan's ship is destroyed in the conflict where he transforms into Ultraseven. A giant Alien Perolynga emerges and the two battle. After many more ships get blown up and destroyed, Ultraseven continues punching Alien Perolynga only for him to explode along with the rest of his fleet. At the end of the episode, Saburu is now recognized by his neighbor as not being crazy or drunk, but in fact a hero in the community. The episode ends with Saburu riding his bicycle most likely thinking, what if he had accepted Alien Perolynga's offer to go to space. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Saburo Fukishin: Kimihiro Reizei *Alien Perolynga's Human Disguise: Hiroyuki Takano Voice Cast *Alien Perolynga's Voice Actor: Hikaru Urano (Processed Voice) Suit Actors * : *Alien Perolynga's Suit Actor: Kunio Suzuki Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraseven Kaiju *Alien Perolynga DVD Release *Ultraseven Volume 11 Features Episodes 42-45. *In a 1985 VHS release, the episode name was swaped with the previous episode's name "The Terrifying Super-Siman". 41YZVX50GYL.jpg|1999 Release Item1_(11).jpg|2009 Release Trivia * The ''Ultraman Orb'' episode, "Revenge's Trigger", is a tribute to this episode. * The ''Ultraman Taiga'' episode, "The Flying Saucer is Not Coming", is a sequel to this episode. * At the end of the TNT Dubbed Version of the Episode, the Narrator says, "The area where Saburu lives could never be called beautiful. Perhaps someday, his friend from the planet Pelonga will return to Earth. Perhaps again, he will offer to take Saburu out of his sorted surroundings, off to explore the mysterious reaches of outerspace. But in the meantime, Saburu waits with his heart among the stars." This implies that Alien Perolynga survived his fight with Ultraseven and may one day reappear. In Taiga, his survival is seemingly confirmed as the individual who appears in the series is supposedly the same individual from Ultraseven, even meeting with the same boy, Saburu from the original episode. Category:Ultraseven Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraseven